Rękopis znaleziony w butli
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} Kto ma za chwilą umrzeć, ten nie ma już nic do zatajenia. Quinault: "Alys". O mojej ojczyźnie i o mojej rodzinie niewiele mam do powiedzenia. Powikłania życiowe i przedział czasu zdziałały, iż jedna i druga zarówno są mi - obce. Otrzymana spuścizna ułatwiła mi pozyskanie niezgorszego wykształcenia, a skłonność umysłu do pogłębień umożliwiła ujęcie w ład metody całego dobytku wiedzy, pilnie nagromadzonej przedwcześnie dojrzałą usilnością. Ponad wszystko - dzieła filozofów niemieckich były dla mnie źródłem najwyższej rozkoszy, a przyczyniał się do tego nie podziw płochy dla ich wymownych szałów, jeno, poparta nawykiem do surowej analizy uciecha z powodu wyławiania ich błędów. Zarzucano mi częstokroć oschłość mego geniuszu, brak wyobraźni poczytano mi za zbrodnię i słynąłem zawsze jako niedowiarek. W rzeczy samej - żarliwy pęd do filozofii przyrodoznawczej przesycił - niestety - mój umysł najpowszechniejszymi błędami wieku - mam na myśli nałóg warunkowania zasadami tej wiedzy zjawisk, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie podległych tego rodzaju warunkom. Przede wszystkim nikt nie był mniej ode mnie narażony na zatracenie surowych probierzy prawdy w pogoni za błędnymi ognikami zabobonu. Uważałem za stosowne obwarowanie się tą przedmową w obawie, aby niewiarogodnej opowieści, którą poniżej przytoczę, nie posądzono raczej o szaleńczy wytwór bezładnej wyobraźni, zamiast w niej dostrzec wynik ścisłych doświadczeń umysłu, dla którego mrzonki wyobraźni są literą martwą i znikomą. Po kilku latach, spędzonych w dalekiej podróży, wsiadłem na okręt w roku 18... w Batawii, stolicy bogatej i ludnej Jawy, aby odbyć wycieczkę po Archipelagu Sundajskim. Wyruszyłem w drogę jako włóczęga, nie mając innych pobudek prócz nerwowej żądzy zmian, która mię nagliła jako zły duch. Okręt nasz miał około czterechset ton pojemności, obity był miedzią i zbudowany w Bombaju z malabarskiej tekhy. Wiózł ładunek wełny, bawełny i oliwy indyjskiej. Mieliśmy też na pokładzie powrozy z włókien kokosowych, cukier palmowy, zapasy topionego masła, orzechy kokosowe i kilka skrzyń makowca. Obładowano go nieodpowiednio, toteż chylił się hurtem ku wodzie. Podaliśmy żagle prądowi wiatru i przez dni kilka trzymaliśmy się wzdłuż wschodniego brzegu Jawy. Żaden przypadek nie przerwał monotonii naszej podróży prócz chyba kilku drobnych, spotkanych po drodze odnóg Archipelagu, do którego granic okręt nasz dotarł. Pewnego wieczoru, wsparty na parapecie strażnicy, postrzegłem na północozachodzie wielce osobliwy, samotny obłok. Zwracał na się uwagę zarówno barwą, jak i tą okolicznością, że był pierwszym obłokiem, któryśmy postrzegli od czasu naszego odjazdu z Batawii. Badałem go uważnie aż do zachodu słońca. W tym okresie - rozsnuł się nagle od wschodu do zachodu, obsaczając widnokrąg szczelnym pasmem tumanów i przybierając kształt długiego pasma o nisko zwisających pobrzeżach. Wkrótce potem uwagę moją przykuł brunatnopurpurowy brzask księżyca i szczególny wygląd morza. To ostatnie podlegało szybkiej zmianie i woda zdawała się bardziej niż zazwyczaj przejrzyścieć. Mogłem wyraźnie oglądać dno, chociaż zarzucony przeze mnie zgłębnik wskazał, iż znajdujemy się na wysokości piętnastu sążni. Powietrze zaprawiło się nieznośnym upałem i przepełniło się spiralnie rozedrganymi podmuchami żaru na wzór tych, które unoszą się ponad rozpalonym do czerwoności żelazem. Z nadejściem nocy wszelki powiew ustał i ogarnęła nas cisza tak całkowita, że niedostępna zrozumieniu. Płomień świecy jarzył się na przedzie bez pochwytnego dla oka ruchu, a długi włos - włos ujęty wskazującym i dużym palcem, padał poziomo bez najmniejszego drgnienia. Wszakże, ponieważ kapitan twierdził, iż nie widzi żadnych oznak niebezpieczeństwa i ponieważ zboczyliśmy z drogi do lądu w kierunku poprzecznym, tedy rozkazał zwinąć żagle i zarzucić kotwicę. Nikogo ze straży okrętowej nie postawiono na czatach, i załoga, złożona przeważnie z Malajczyków, bez troski pokładła się na pomoście. Zszedłem do kajuty nie bez wyraźnego przeczucia jakiejś klęski. I rzeczywiście - wszystkie te znamiona budziły we mnie obawy - samumu. Zwierzyłem się z mych obaw kapitanowi, lecz nie zwrócił uwagi na moje słowa i odszedł, nie racząc odpowiedzieć. Wszakże niepokój zakłócał mi sen i około północy wyszedłem na pokład. Gdym postawił stopę na ostatnim szczeblu przesłoniętej brezentem drabiny, przeraził mię głuchy zgiełk, podobny do tego, który wytwarza bystry obrót koła młyńskiego, i zanim zdołałem zbadać przyczynę, uczułem, że okręt dygoce od - wewnątrz. W tej samej niemal chwili nawała morska odrzuciła nas na bok i, rwąc ponad nami, wymiotła wszystek pokład od końca do końca. Zapalczywy rzut wichru w sporej części przyczynił się do ocalenia okrętu. Chociaż całkowicie pogrążony w wodzie, tak że masztami dosięgał jej powierzchni, w chwilę potem podniósł się powoli i, przez mgnień kilka kołysząc się pod potężną przemocą burzy, utwierdził się ostatecznie w swych posadach. Nie mogę wytłumaczyć, jakim cudem uszedłem śmierci? Ogłuszony pociskiem wody, znalazłem się po odzyskaniu przytomności pomiędzy tramem a sterem. Z wielkim trudem powstałem na nogi i, obłędnie poglądając wokół, pomyślałem z przerażeniem, żeśmy wpadli na rafy - tak dalece bowiem, ponad wszelką wyobraźnię, był pełen grozy wir tego olbrzymiego i spienionego morza, w którym zaprzepaściliśmy się zgoła. Po kilku chwilach doleciał mię głos starego Szweda, który wsiadł na nasz okręt w chwili, gdyśmy opuszczali przystań. Jąłem go nawoływać z całej mocy, aż chwiejnym krokiem przywlókł się do mnie - na tył okrętu. Zrozumieliśmy wkrótce, że jesteśmy jedynymi świadkami klęski. Woda, prócz nas, zmiotła z pokładu do morza wszystko, cokolwiek się na nim znajdowało. Kapitan i marynarze zginęli w czasie snu, ponieważ morze zatopiło kajuty. Pozbawieni pomocy, nie mogliśmy zbyt wielkiej pokładać nadziei w naszych ku ocaleniu okrętu wysiłkach, i zabiegi nasze paraliżowało poczucie tej pewności, że lada chwila utoniemy. Lina nasza pękła, jak szpagat, pod pierwszym naciskiem huraganu, w przeciwnym razie morze pochłonęłoby nas natychmiast. Mknęliśmy przodem fal z przeraźliwą szybkością i woda przysparzała nam szczerb widocznych. Tylny kościec okrętu był do cna nadwerężony i pod każdym niemal względem doznaliśmy szkód krwawych, lecz ku wielkiej radości stwierdziliśmy, iż pompy nie były zatkane mułem i że nasz ładunek nie poniósł strat zbyt wielkich. Najsroższa wściekłość burzy minęła i mogliśmy już nie obawiać się przemocy wichrów, lecz z przerażeniem myśleliśmy o chwili, gdy wicher zgoła ustanie, w tym przeświadczeniu, iż po doznanych szkodach nie zdołamy oprzeć się straszliwym rozchwiejom wodnym, które po burzy nastąpią. Wszakże chwila, gdy obawy nasze miały się sprawdzić, była, zda się, niezbyt bliska. Przez pięć nocy i pięć dni całkowitych, w których czasie żywiliśmy się kilkoma kawałkami cukru palmowego, z wielkim wysiłkiem dobywanego z przedniej na pokładzie powały, okręt nasz mknął z nieobliczalną szybkością pod naporami wichru, które szybko następowały po sobie, a które, nie dorównując pierwotnym szałom samumu, były wszakże straszliwsze, niż wszelka dotychczas zaznana przeze mnie burza. Przez pierwsze cztery dni droga nasza, pomijając bardzo nieznaczne odskoki, zdążała na południo-wschód z uchyleniem ku południu, i w ten sposób dotarliśmy do brzegów Nowej Holandii. Piątego dnia chłód wzmógł się do najwyższego stopnia, chociaż wiatr odwrócił się nagle ku północy. Słońce, wschodząc, żółtym i schorzałym tliło się pobrzaskiem i, wspiąwszy się zaledwo na kilka stóp ponad widnokręgiem, nie wydało ani jednego szczerego promienia. Nie było żadnego na pozór obłoku, lecz mimo to wiatr zrywał się i zrywał, poświstując w napadach wściekłości. Około południa lub, ileśmy mogli sądzić, mniej więcej w tym czasie uwagę naszą znów przykuł widok słońca. Zamiast promieni, w ścisłym tego słowa znaczeniu, wyłaniało ze siebie rodzaj mroczącego się i posępnego żaru bez odblasku, jakby wszystkie promienie były spolaryzowane. Właśnie w chwili, gdy się pogrążyło we wzbierającym morzu, jego rdzeń ognisty znikł nagle, jakby go znienacka zdmuchnęła jakaś tajemna potęga. A gdy już j e chłonął ocean niezgłębiony, było jeno bladą, srebrnej barwy obręczą. Nadaremnie wyczekiwaliśmy świtu dnia szóstego. Dzień ów dla mnie jeszcze nie nastał - dla Szweda nie nastał nigdy. Byliśmy pogrzebani w ciemnościach tęgich jak smoła, tak że nie widzieliśmy przedmiotów odległych o dwadzieścia kroków od okrętu. Spowijała nas noc wiekuista, nie łagodzona nawet fosforycznym pobrzaskiem morza, do którego przyzwyczailiśmy się pod zwrotnikiem. Postrzegliśmy też, że chociaż burza i nadal szalej e bez przerwy, wszakże nie znajdujemy żadnych śladów pluskających fal oraz tzw. baranków, które nam dotąd towarzyszyły w drodze. Wokół nas nie było nic prócz grozy, zgęszczonego mroku i czarnej pustyni płynnego hebanu. Strach zabobonny wnikał kropla po kropli do piersi starego Szweda, mój zaś duch pogrążył się w niemym zdrętwieniu. Poniechaliśmy wszelkich dokoła okrętu zabiegów dla ich zbyteczności i, uczepieni z całych sił za odłamek przedniego masztu, z rozpaczą wodziliśmy oczyma po bezmiarach oceanu. Nie mieliśmy żadnych środków obliczenia czasu i nie mogliśmy zgoła połapać się w naszym położeniu. Mimo to byliśmy aż nadto pewni, iż posunęliśmy się na północ dalej, niż jakikolwiek z żeglarzy - naszych poprzedników, i dziwił nas wielce brak po drodze zwykłych zapór lodowych. A tymczasem każda chwila taiła groźbę chwili ostatniej - każda olbrzymia fala biegła, aby nas zmiażdżyć. Niepokój fal po burzy przeszedł wszelkie możliwe mrzonki mojej wyobraźni, i był to cud, co chwila wznawiany, żeśmy nie zatonęli. Towarzysz mój mówił o lekkości ładunku i przypominał mi doskonałe zalety naszego okrętu, lecz nie mogłem nie doznawać zgolą na wszystko ślepej rozpaczy i melancholijnie sposobiłem się do śmierci, której przyjścia najdalej za godzinę nic opóźnić nie mogło, ponieważ z każdym sążniem, który okręt przebiegał, niepokój fal po burzy na tym czarnym i dziwnym morzu nabierał coraz posępniejszej grozy. Częstokroć na wysokościach, do których albatros nie dolata, zatracaliśmy dech - a kiedy indziej chwytał nas zawrót głowy, gdyśmy ze straszliwą szybkością spadlali w czeluście piekieł wodnych, gdzie był zastój powietrza i gdzie żaden dźwięk nie mógł zakłócić drzemoty polipów. Byliśmy właśnie w padołach jednej z owych otchłani, gdy nagły krzyk mego towarzysza złowróżbnie zabrzmiał w mroku. - Spójrz, spójrz! - krzyczał mi w same uszy. - Na Boga, spójrz, spójrz! Gdy tak mówił, postrzegłem światło szkarłatne o mroczącym się i posępnym blasku, które chwiało się u wylotu bezdennej, wchłaniającej nas czeluści i miotało na nasz pokład pełgające smugi rozwidnień. Uniósłszy do góry oczy, ujrzałem widok, który krew mi zmroził. Na wysokości przeraźliwej, tuż ponad nami i na samym obrzeżu otchłani bujał okręt olbrzymi - pojemności zapewne czterech tysięcy ton. Chociaż zagnieżdżony na grzbiecie wału morskiego, który gostokrotnie ogromem przerastał, zdawał się rozmiarami przekraczać zakres liniowca lub okrętów Towarzystwa Indyjskiego. Jego niewiarogodnie olbrzymi kadłub miał barwę głęboko czarną, której nie ożywiała żadna ze zwykłych ozdób okrętowych. Pojedynczy szereg dział dłużył się w rozwartych strzelnicach i miotał przed się, odbity od swych szklistych powierzchni, poblask nieuczonych latarni wojennych, które się chwiały w swych obsadach. Lecz najbardziej zdjęła nas przerażeniem, i podziwem ta okoliczność, że płynął na wszystkich żaglach wbrew temu, wszelkiej rzeczywistości przeczącemu morzu i wbrew tej burzy rozszalałej. Początkowo, gdyśmy go zoczyli, mogliśmy oglądać tylko jego dziób, ponieważ powoli wypełzał z czarnej i straszliwej otchłani, którą pozostawił w tyle. Na jedną chwilę - chwilę natężonych przerażeń - przystanął na tym zawrotnym wierzchole, jakby odurzony własnym wniebowstąpieniem, potem drgnął - pochylił się - i wreszcie stoczył się wzdłuż po skłonie. Nie wiem, co za nagły spokój opanował w tej chwili mego ducha. Odskoczywszy możliwie najdalej - ku tyłom okrętu, wyczekiwałem bez drżenia klęski, która nas miała zmiażdżyć. Nasz własny okręt - koniec końcem - zaprzestał walki z morzem i szedł na dno brzemieniem swego dziobu. Cios rozpędnej bryły ugodził go przeto w zatopioną część kadłuba i w nieuniknionym następstwie przerzucił mię w sieć obcego okrętu. Gdym upadł, okręt ów, dotarłszy do punktu martwego, wspiął się ku górze i przewalił się na tamtą stronę. Sądzę, iż tylko dzięki zamieszaniu, które powstało, zdołałem ujść baczności załogi. Niewiele miałem przeszkód po temu, aby niepostrzeżenie utorować sobie drogę do głównych drzwi na pokładzie, które tkwiły w miejscu widocznym, i zdarzył a mi się wkrótce pomyślna sposobność ukrycia się na spodzie okrętu. Nie umiałbym wytłumaczyć, dlaczego tak uczyniłem? Przyczyną, która mnie do ukrycia się zniewoliła, był zapewne nieokreślony lęk, który mnie w pierwszej chwili ogarnął na widok nowych żeglarzy. Ani mi w głowie było zdać się na łaskę okazów ludzkich, które na pierwszy a doraźny rzut oka zdradzały cechy niepochwytnej dziwaczności i dały mi tyle powodów do obaw i uprzedzeń. Dlatego też uważałem za stosowne sporządzenie dla się skrytki na spodzie okrętu. Zerwałem część poszycia okrętowego w ten sposób, aby utworzyć sobie schronienie bezpieczne pomiędzy olbrzymimi członkami okrętu. Zaledwom dokonał mej pracy, odgłos kroków w piwnicznych izbach okrętowych znaglił mię do wyzyskania mej czatowni. Ktoś przechodził koło mej kryjówki słabym i niezbyt pewnym krokiem. Nie mogłem dojrzeć jego twarzy, lecz z łatwością oglądałem całokształt jego postaci. Miał wszelkie pozory niemocy i zgrzybiałości. Kolana jego uginały się pod brzemieniem lat i cała jego istota dygotała od starości. Mówił sam do siebie, pomrukiwał głosem cichym i złamanym jakieś słowa w języku, którego nie mogłem zrozumieć - i szperał w kącie, gdzie spiętrzono dziwacznego pozoru narzędzia i zmurszałe mapy morskie. Była w nim osobliwa gmatwanina dąsów powtórnego dzieciństwa i uroczystej godności boga. Po pewnym czasie - wrócił na pokład i straciłem go z oczu. Uczucie, dla którego nie znajduję wysłowień, owładnęło mym duchem - uczucie, które się wzbrania analizie, które nie ma swych określeń w słownikach przeszłości, a którego i przyszłość nawet - obawiam się, że nie zdoła odcyfrować. Dla umysłu tego co mój pokroju owo ostatnie przypuszczenie było istną męczarnią. Nigdy nie zdołam - czułem, że nie zdołam nigdy zbadać istoty mych myśli! Nie dziw jednak, że myśli owe nie poddawały się tłumaczeniom jako zaczerpnięte ze źródeł tak całkowicie nowych. Nowe uczucie - nowa treść wzbogaciła mego ducha. Już kawał czasu upłynął od chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy dotknąłem stopą pokładu tego straszliwego okrętu, a promienie mych przeznaczeń zbiegały się snadź i wyczerpywały w jednym ognisku. Nieodgadnieni ludzie! Spowinięci w zadumę, której treści domyśleć się nie mogłem, przechodzili obok mnie nie postrzegając mej osoby. Trwanie w ukryciu było z mej strony istnym szaleństwem, gdyż ów rodzaj ludzki nie chce widzieć. Nie dalej jak chwilę temu przesunąłem się tuż przed oczyma drugiego z kolei. Niedawno zapędziłem się aż do kajuty samego kapitana i tam właśnie zaopatrzyłem się w środki niezbędne dla spisania bieżących i ubiegłych zdarzeń. Od czasu do czasu będę uzupełniał mój dziennik. Wprawdzie nie mogę znaleźć żadnych sposobów przekazania go światu, wszakże nie zaniedbam wszelkich po temu prób. Gdy przyjdzie chwila ostatnia, zawrę rękopis w butli i wrzucę wszystko do morza. Zaszła pewna okoliczność, która znów mi dała pole do rozmyślań. Czy podobne zdarzenia są wynikiem dowolnego przypadku? Wbiegłem na pokład i, nie zwracając niczyjej uwagi, wyciągnąłem się na stosie powrozów i starych żagli, zgromadzonych na dnie czółna. Pochłonięty zadumą o dziwach mych przeznaczeń, bezmyślnie bazgrałem pędzlem od smoły po rąbkach starannie zwiniętego półżagla, który leżał w mym pobliżu na beczce. Półżagiel obecnie powiewa na swym drzewcu, a bezwiedne rzuty pędzlem ułożyły się w słowo: ODKRYCIE. Poczyniłem świeżo kilka postrzeżeń w sprawie budowy okrętu. Myślę, że, pomimo pilnego uzbrojenia, nie jest to okręt wojenny. Jego strój, jego budowa, cały jego rynsztunek wykluczają tego rodzaju przypuszczenie. Z łatwością zgaduję - czym nie jest. Wszakże boję się, iż nie potrafię określić, czym jest. Nie wiem, jak się to stało, lecz badając jego dziwaczny ustrój i osobliwe kształty masztów, jego rozmiary olbrzymie, niezwykłe zespoły żagli, jego dziób, z surową wykonany prostotą, i jego tył w stylu pradawnym - czułem chwilami, że duszę mą przenika na kształt błyskawicy wrażenie czegoś, co nie jest mi nie znane - i zawsze do owych rozwiewnych cieni wspomnień przysnuwał się nieokreślony sen o prastarych, zamorskich legendach i o niezmiernie zamierzchłych wiekach. Uważnie przyjrzałem się kośćcowi okrętu. Sklecono go z niewiadomego mi budulca. Zastanowiła mnie ta okoliczność, iż drzewo jego posiada przymioty, czyniące go niezdatnym do użytku, który stanowi jego przeznaczenie. Mam na myśli jego niezmierną porowatość, stwierdzoną niezależnie od wyżłobień robactwa, które są wynikiem żeglugi po tych morzach, oraz od próchna spowodowanego starością. Postrzeżenie moje spotka się zapewne z zarzutem zbyt małej nieco przenikliwości, lecz zdaje mi się, że drzewo owo ma wszelkie cechy dębu hiszpańskiego, o ile dąb hiszpański można sztucznie zolbrzymić. Odczytując zdanie ostatnie, przypomniałem sobie osobliwe przysłowie pewnego Holendra, starego wilka morskiego. "Jest to pewnik - mawiał zawsze, ilekroć powątpiewano niejako o jego prawdomówności - tak samo, jak jest pewnikiem to, że istnieje morze, na którym okręt tyje niezgorzej od żywego cielska marynarza." Mniej więcej przed godziną zdobyłem się na odwagę zmieszania się z gromadką ludzi należących do załogi. Nie mieli pozoru istot, które widzą moją osobę, i chociaż tkwiłem tuż w pośrodku nich, zdawali się zgoła nieświadomi mej obecności. Podobnie jak ów, którego po raz pierwszy ujrzałem na spodzie okrętu, mieli na sobie szczerby głębokiej starości. Ich kolana drżały od niemocy, ramiona garbiły się pod brzemieniem zgrzybiałości, powiędła skóra kurczyła się na wietrze - ich głos był cichy, drżący i złamany, z ich oczu sączył się połyskliwy śluz starości, a ich siwe czupryny straszliwie rozwiewały się na wichrze. Wokół nich, po każdej stronie pokładu, leżały w bezładzie narzędzia matematyczne wielce zamierzchłego ustroju, który zgoła wyszedł z obiegu. Wspomniałem nieco wyżej o półżaglu, który przytwierdzono do masztu. Od owej chwili okręt, wichrem gnany, nie zaprzestawał swych straszliwych wprost ku północy rozpędów, zbarczony wszystkimi, jakie miał w rozporządzeniu, żaglami, poczynając od skuwek na masztach, a kończąc na rejach najniższych -i zanurzał przy tym kończyny rej znad bocianiego gniazda w piekielnym odmęcie, którego groza prześcigała wszelkie możliwie pomyślenie ludzkie. Opuściłem przed chwilą pokład, nie mogąc ustać na żadnym jego miejscu, wszakże załoga nie zdradzała zbytniej troski. Zdaniem moim jest to cud nad cudami, że ciężar tak olbrzymi nie zatonął natychmiast i na zawsze. Byliśmy niewątpliwie skazani na to, aby wiekuiście płynąć pobrzeżem wieczności i nigdy nie dać ostatecznego nura w bezdeni. Mknęliśmy ze szparkością jaskółki morskiej po falach tysiąckroć groźniejszych niż te, które kiedykolwiek widywałem - olbrzymie wały wodne wspinały swe łby powyżej nas jak demony otchłani, lecz jak demony działające jeno w ścisłym zakresie pogróżek, a którym zakazano niszczenia. Jestem zmuszony do przypisania nieustannych omijań klęski jedynej przyrodzonej przyczynie, która zdoła uzasadnić tego rodzaju zjawisko. Przypuszczam, że okręt trzymał się na powierzchni dzięki jakimś potężnym prądom lub wirom podwodnym. Widziałem kapitana oko w oko i w jego własnej kajucie, lecz, jak się tego spodziewałem, nie zwrócił na mnie żadnej uwagi. Chociaż w całokształcie jego postaci na pierwszy rzut oka nie ma nic z tego, co by zdradzało wyższość lub niższość jego istoty, wszakże do zaznanego przeze mnie na jego widok zdziwienia dołączyło się uczucie czci i niepokonanego strachu. Jest on mniej więcej mego wzrostu, to znaczy około pięciu stóp i ośmiu cali wysokości. Jest bardzo kształtny i dobrze zbudowany, lecz owa budowa nie zdradza mi szczególnej krzepkości, ani w ogóle żadnych niezwykłych znamion. Wszakże osobliwość wyrazu panującego na jego obliczu oraz nieodparta, straszliwa, oszałamiająca oczywistość tak całkowitej, tak bezwzględnej starości - były właśnie przyczyną, która narzuciła mej duszy uczucie - wrażenie nieopisane. Czoło jego, aczkolwiek niewiele pomarszczone, zdawało się nosić pieczęć miriadów lat. Jego siwe włosy były zabytkami przeszłości, a oczy, jeszcze siwsze, były Sybillami przyszłości. Pułap jego kajuty był zawalony cudacznymi o żelaznych klamrach foliałami, przestarzałymi narzędziami wiedzy i zamierzchłymi mapami w stylu zgoła zapomnianym. Głowę wsparł na dłoniach, a żarliwym i niespokojnym wzrokiem pożerał pismo, które wziąłem za jakieś zlecenie, a które w każdym razie nosiło pieczęć królewską. Mówił sam do siebie jak ów pierwszy marynarz, którego widziałem na spodzie okrętu, i głosem cichym a smutnym wymrukiwał jakieś sylaby w języku nieznanym. A chociaż byłem tuż obok niego, zdawało mi się, że głos jego dolata mnie z odległości milowej. Okręt wraz z całą swoją zawartością na wskroś jest przeniknięty duchem czasów zamierzchłych. Załoga snuje się na kształt cieni wieków poległych w mogile. W ich oczach płonie zaduma żarliwa i niespokojna i gdy dłonie ich grzęzną w obłędnym świetle latarni rozwidniających drogę mym oczom, doznaję uczuć, których nigdy dotąd nie doznawałem, chociaż przez całe życie miałem zapał szaleńczy dla zabytków starożytności i chociaż nurzałem się w cieniu ruin Balbeku, Tadmoru i Persepolisu tak, że w końcu duch mój sam w sobie stał się ruiną. Gdy się rozglądam wokół, wstydzę się mych poprzednich lęków. Jeżeli burza, która nas dotąd ścigała, zniewoliła mię do strachu, czyliż nie winienem doznać przerażeń wobec tego najazdu wichury i oceanu, o którym zwykłe określenia, jak wir i samum nie mogą dać najmniejszego pojęcia? Okręt, ściśle mówiąc, pogrzebał się w ciemnościach nocy wiekuistej i w chaosie wód, które już stały się - bezpienne. Lecz od każdej strony na odległości mniej więcej jednej mili dano nam było niewyraźnie i chwilami oglądać niewiarogodnie olbrzymie szańce lodowe, które się piętrzą ku pustyni podniebnej i zdają się przedmurzem wszechświata! Zgodnie z moim domysłem okręt znajduje się widocznie w dziedzinie prądu, jeśli, ściśle mówiąc, można tym słowem nazwać wezbranie wód, które wyjąc i rycząc rwą wskroś białe widma lodowców, zwiastując swój, pęd od południa piorunem wścieklejszym niźli huk pionowo spadającej katarakty. Zrozumienie przerażeń, które padły na me zmysły, uważam za niemożliwość, a jednak ciekawość zajrzenia do tajemnic tych straszliwych dziedzin przewyższa jeszcze samą rozpacz i wystarcza, abym się pogodził z najpotworniejszym widziadłem śmierci. Było to oczywistością, że mkniemy na oślep ku jakiemuś porywającemu odkryciu - ku jakiejś niewysłowionej tajemnicy, której świadomość jest brzemienna śmiercią. Być może, iż prąd uniósł nas aż na sam biegun południowy. Trzeba przyznać, iż owo tak dziwne na pierwszy rzut oka przypuszczenie ma wszelkie dane za sobą. Załoga przechadza się po pokładzie krokiem chwiejnym i niespokojnym, lecz na wszystkich obliczach panuje raczej wyraz płomiennej nadziei niż skamieniałej rozpaczy. Wszakże wiatr wciąż nas gna naprzód i dzięki gromadzie żagli okręt chwilami polata zgoła nie tykając morza. O, zgrozo zgróz! Lodowce ukazują się nagle na prawo i lewo, i kołujemy zawrotnie w olbrzymich koncentrycznych okręgach wokół brzegów olbrzymiego amfiteatru, który wierzchołki swych murów zatraca w ciemności i bezmiarze. Wszakże zostaje mi jeno okruch czasu dla rozmyślań o własnym losie. Okręgi; zwężają się raptownie, zanurzamy się na oślep w cieśninie wirów i wśród wycia, ryku i huku oceanu okręt drży - na Boga - zapada się - tonie!! Rękopis, w butli znaleziony zjawił się w druku po raz pierwszy w r. 1831, a dopiero po upływie lat wielu zapoznałem się z mapami Mercatora, na których widać ocean czworgiem ujść wpadający do polarnych otchłani (na północy) i znikający we wnętrzach ziemi - sam biegun przedstawiono w kształcie czarnej skały, która wznosi się na wysokość niepomierną. (E.A.P). ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *MS. Found in a Bottle (oryginał w języku angielskim) *Manuscrito hallado en una botella (w języku hiszpańskim) *Manuscrit trouvé dans une bouteille (w języku francuskim) Kategoria:Edgar Allan Poe Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim